


【花梅♀】白皇后

by Yuxxxx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, 花梅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuxxxx/pseuds/Yuxxxx
Summary: 蛮久前的文章了。lof被屏了。
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 3





	【花梅♀】白皇后

**Author's Note:**

> 梅性转注意

White Queen（As It Began）  
她走过这条小径。  
开始时，她走过这条小径，傍晚，她和月光一起划过。  
静寂的地方，她高挑纤瘦，合着时宜地沉郁。

RogerTaylor懊悔为何迟了一天才注意到这抹雾般的影子，以至一切都好像失去了合适的机会。他该在她初次经过时便捕捉她的眼神，顺理成章地对话，用“Roger”交换她的声音和名字，这该是一场极为划算的交易。  
——捕捉她的眼神。当他们对视时会发生什么?她会倾心于他吗，只凭一次对视，就像Roger为一抹雾般的影子便爱她一样?她会厌恶他吗，出于各种各样Roger清楚或不清楚的原因，她讨厌以乐队演奏为生吗，她憎恨酒精和所有麻醉品吗，她反感生得像女人多于男人的五官吗——他的眼睛，会暴露多少他自己?  
她准时得像个美丽的天体物理学家，走过这条静寂的小径和他面前的空气。  
月光在她身后时，她的卷发悄悄闪出毛烘烘的柔软的光，像小猫的肉垫，可爱得几乎要中和掉沉寂。匆匆装作不经意低头时，他看到她被拉长了的骨节分明的手的影子。如果她的确有一双优美的手，除了自慰和摩擦他的阴茎，它会弹吉他吗?她会和他合奏吗?曲终或曲中时，她会侧过身，半蹲着接受他的吻吗?他想象着描绘着期待着这个吻，几乎有些雀跃，精神上的雀跃，胜过抽插的愉悦。  
月亮绕到她对面时，Roger的心悸动着，剧烈得如同他的鼓，在胸腔发出巨大的无声哭泣。月光舔舐着她，每一寸裸露着、包裹着、深陷着的肌肤，却独独无法侵占她的眼睛。温和的、严肃的形状，适合安慰与焦虑，悲伤沉静平稳地散发，驱赶着太过软弱的月光。你们遭受过什么，见过些什么，是否留意一个站在小径旁的金发男人，不太远也不太近处，Roger向那双眼睛里的些许暗柳绿色低语。可以抚摸眼睛吗，他出神地想，可以同时亲吻两只眼睛吗，可以轻轻搔痒、让它们成为低沉怯笑的初秋泉水吗?  
  
需要你 听不到  
恳求你 一个名字便足够  
  
走过来，过来，她的走姿甚至没有起伏，像一团白色的尊贵的雾，却搅动了整片月光和空气，碎了他竭尽全力塑造的平静。她走过，木底鞋敲击地面的声音比任何一种鼓点都令他沉醉，一点点地瓦解着他的信心。她穿过他用来喘息的那片空气，带走他的呼吸，干燥他的喉舌。她短暂地轻飘飘地来、去、远，她带来的风爬上他的眉毛，缓慢、折磨、享受地留下一个长久沉重的吻。  
Roger愣住，她远去的地方铺布为沉寂的悲伤的苍白，他动动嘴唇，无声，迟了，如同开始时一样迟。  
他第一次祈求上帝，不要让他再等待，他无法再被她带走更多的灵魂。


End file.
